


izaya fuck a dog

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why did he do it, why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	izaya fuck a dog

Izaya had recently found a RottWheiler and he loved them as they could tear a human face off in a matter of seconds.

Izaya had been keeping it in the house.

Izaya saw it was in heat.

It turned Izaya the fuck on.

Izaya walked up and said, “I am going to finger your butthole”

And so he did.


End file.
